Challange
by Niagi28
Summary: Ike membuat Marth untuk bermain sebuah game horror, yang menyebabkan keduanya saling beradu dalam pertandingan konyol mereka. FE cast on SSB. Rada cross sama creepypasta. Rating K plus to T karena keOOC-annya


Konbanwa! Ini fanfict paling awkward banget bikinnya.

Dan, mungkin ini crossover dengan lord lain di game FE yang berbeda, soalnya menampilkan karakter FE yang menjadi cast di SSB. Oh iya, disini juga nge-cross sama creepypasta. Hohoho~

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem bukan punya saya, melainkan Nintendo/Intelligent System

Chara: Marth, Roy, Ike, dan Lyndis

Warn: Macem-macem OOC, bahasa jepang bertebaran, dan lain-lain.

So, enjoy it! :D

* * *

"Marth~" seorang ranger berambut biru tua, namanya Ike, memanggil sang pangeran dari Altea.

"Apaan sih?" kata Marth, yang sedang membaca buku, agak risih.

"Aku punya game bagus nih, cobain deh," kata Ike.

"Game apaan? Kau mau aku mainin game troll-mu itu?" tanya Marth. Maksudnya game-game berbasis horror gitu...

"Ini bagus kok, percaya deh. Namanya Slenderman," kata Ike.

"Hmm? Aku belum pernah mendengar itu," kata Marth, menaruh bukunya. Sepertinya tertarik. "Cara mainnya?"

"Jadi, kau kumpulkan 8 catatan, lalu jangan sampai bertemu dengan Slenderman," kata Ike.

"Matte, matte yo, Slenderman itu siapa?" tanya Marth, sedikit curiga.

"Udah, main dulu aja," kata Ike, mempersilahkan Marth memakai komputer yang tersedia di kamar mereka.

Ops, bagi para fujo yang main SSBB, jangan berpikiran buruk dulu ya. Maksudnya mereka sekamar tapi beda tempat tidur, oke?

"Ini?" tanya Marth.

"Iya," kata Ike.

10 menit Marth mengumpulkan 2 catatan, ia tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Slenderman. Marth langsung loncat.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Marth langsung jatuh dari kursi dan minggir dari TKP (baca: komputer). "APA ITU TADI?!"

Ike tertawa. Ya ampun, jadi Marth benar-benar tidak tahu Slenderman ya?

"Tadi tuh Slenderman," kata Ike. "Aha! Kau baru mengumpulkan 2?"

"Mana kutau kalau Slenderman sebegitu mengejutkannya!" kata Marth, agak kesal. "Dasar kau! Seharusnya aku tidak memainkan game itu!"

"Wah wah ada apa ini?!" kata Roy dan Lyndis membuka pintu kamar Ike dan Marth.

"Wah tidak ada apa-apa kok, Lyn, Roy," kata Marth.

"Alah! Kau kan berteriak," kata Roy. "Jangan-jangan Ike melakukan sesuatu kepadamu ya?"

"Ike...," kata Lyndis, menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Ya! Dia memberitahukan game horror sialan itu kepadaku!" kata Marth.

"Alah! Kau ini kaget apa takut?" kata Ike, tertawa.

"Game apaan itu?" tanya Roy, penasaran. Ia menatap komputer itu seksama dengan Lyndis.

"Slenderman," kata Ike.

"Ohh begitu," kata Roy dan Lyndis. "Maaf aku menuduh kalian. Selamat bermain~"

"Ekh?! Matte yoo! Aku bukannya-" nasib sudah, Roy dan Lyndis telah meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Uhuhuhu~" Ike tertawa devil (?). "Bagaimana jika kita bertanding?"

"Bertanding apa maksudmu?" kata Marth, mukanya terlihat kurang enak.

"Siapa mendapat catatan paling banyak, ialah yang akan menang!" kata Ike.

"Lalu, apa hadiahnya?" tanya Marth.

"Kau mau tau?" tanya Ike.

"Apa itu?"

"Slenderman akan tidur di kasurmu jika kau kalah," kata Ike.

Langsung dalam sekejap, Marth pingsan.

'Aiku no baka!'

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Beberapa hari ini, Roy jarang menemukan Marth maupun Ike.

"Duh, kemana sih mereka?" tanya Roy. "Padahal kan aku mau latihan bersama mereka..."

Roy berpikir, siapa yang bisa diajak. Ia tidak mungkin bersama Lyndis lagi, karena sudah 5x latihan dengannya.

"Tau deh, balik aja ke kamar," kata Roy, berjalan lagi ke arah kamarnya.

Kita balik lagi ke kondisi Marth dan Ike.

"JALAN YANG CEPAT! LELET BANGET! CEPAAATT!" Ike heri (baca: Heboh sendiri) banget, sampai-sampai Marth sweatdrop.

"DOH IKE! BERISIK BANGET!" Marth akhirnya ngomel. "Kecilin apa suaramu! Ganggu tau!"

"YAK! YAK! TERUS! LARI!" Ike nyuekin Marth, yang akhirnya bikin Marth menyumpal kupingnya.

'Sabar banget ngehadapi Bakaiku ini,' batin Marth.

Ketika Ike selesai bermain, giliran Marth yang main. Jadi, kamarnya Marth dan Ike itu sering dalam kondisi heri. Baik lagi main maupun ketika Ike ngegodain Marth kalo ada hantu, yang di hadiahi lemparan bantal dari Marth.

Paginya, Marth muncul di dapur ketika Lyndis hendak memasak. Lyndis terkejut.

"Ampun! Aku kira hantu kesiangan!" kata Lyndis.

"Ohayouuhh," kata Marth, sambil menguap.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lyn, sambil terkikik.

"Apanya?" Marth menatap Lyn dengan muka aneh.

"Kompetesi konyolmu dengan Ike," kata Lyn. "Siapa yang menang?"

"Mana kutau! Aku tidak memperhatikan skornya!" kata Marth. "Boku wa makeru wake ni ikanai nda[1]!"

"Eh?" Lyn sweatdrop. "Kau masih nekad?"

"Tentu saja!" kata Marth. "Aku takkan kalah dengan orang itu!"

"Siapa maksudmu?" kata Ike, dari belakang Marth.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lyn dan Marth terkejut.

"Kuso! Kaget tau! Berantakan banget kau!" kata Marth.

"Huahaha," kata Ike, membenarkan rambutnya. "Memang aku seserem itu ya?"

"Kalo malem-malem iya," kata Marth. "Kalo pagi, mungkin turun sedikit level keseremannya."

"Oh iya!" Ike menepuk tangannya. "Skormu berapa?"

"Skor?" tanya Marth. "Umm... 5 atau 6, memang kenapa?"

"IYES AKU MENANG!" kata Ike, tampak kegirangan.

"Ah?" Marth hanya cengo menatap Ike. "SKORMU BERAPA?!"

"A-ano...," Lyn menepuk pundak Marth. "Taunt-mu gak mempan di game itu rupanya ya, hehehe."

"7!" kata Ike, menyerigai.

"Sialan!" kata Marth, facepalm.

"Hayo, hutang dibayar hutang ya," kata Ike.

"Hutang apaan?" tanya Marth, agak horor mukanya.

"Slenderman!" kata Ike.

"...," Marth terdiam, seakan-akan blank kepalanya.

"Marth? Marth?" Lyn menyadari Marth menjelma menjadi patung ketika ia menaruh sarapan di meja.

"Hoaaammm... ohayou mo!" kata Roy, berjalan dengan santai. "E? Marth?"

"Marth? Marth!" Lyn melambaikan tangannya pada depan muka Marth.

"Kambuh deh," kata Ike. "Biarkan saja deh."

"Tanggung jawab!" kata Roy, menghalangi Ike. "Kau tau kan kalau Marth tidak terbiasa dengan apapun berbau horror?!"

"Aku kan cuma bercanda. Ya kali aku hubungi hantunya langsung!" kata Ike.

"Eh? Bercanda toh?" kata Marth, sadar dari mode patungnya.

"Sebenarnya bukan slenderman kok yang bakal tidur di sampingmu," kata Ike.

"Lho? Terus?" kata Marth.

"Kamu ga terasa ya kalau tidur?" kata Ike, agak terkekeh-kekeh.

"Apaan sih?! Kasih tau apa!" kata Marth.

"Ike emang bikin kepo orang," kata Lyn.

"Biasa...," kata Roy. "Emang apa sih?"

"Guling kamu tuh aku ubah jadi pocong ketika kau tidur...," kata Ike.

Marth baru menyadari saat tidur gulingnya selalu ada tekstur yang-you know what I mean. Ia langsung pingsan, sementara Lyn dan Roy terkejut.

"MARTH!" pekik Lyn dan Roy.

'Astaga. Dosa apa aku sama kau, Ike...'

* * *

Kasian banget Marth, aku jadiin dia sebagai Phasmophobia = takut sama berbau setan gitu

Ike jahat banget ya :v wkwakwakawk #ditebas pake ragnell

Reviewnya silahkan, kalau ada miss typo ataupun kata-kata yang tidak berkenan. Also, RnR disarankan :D

[1] Boku wa make ni ikanai nda = salah satu victory pose/taunt Marth di SSBM dan SSBB, artinya "Tidak ada jalan yang bisa membuatku kalah! (gatau bener atau enggak)


End file.
